Skateboarding is a popular recreational past time, especially among kids, adolescents and young adults. As kids, adolescents or young adults often do not own cars, they must find a way to transport their skateboard to an appropriate skateboarding area, such as a skateboard park, a park, or other destinations. Many young people ride their bicycle or other mode of transportation to a desired area in order to use their skateboard. Carrying the skateboard or other object, such as in one hand, can be unsafe and dangerous as only one free hand is available to control the bicycle or other transport vehicle.
Various devices have been developed to aid a person in carrying objects while riding a bicycle so that a person's hands are free to control the bicycle or the like. Some of the devices have been designed to be connected to the bicycle, while others have been proposed that attach a person, such as a backpack, belt or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,883 relates to a skateboard holder which reportedly can be removably attached to the belt of a wearer for transporting a skateboard. More specifically, a skateboard holder is disclosed having a rectangularly-shaped hanger, formed of a flat material such as leather, in which two vertically oriented slits are formed in an upper portion thereof for attachment to a belt. Attached to two side portions of the hanger are two straps having fastening means at their end portions so that a loop defined by the straps and hanger can be formed. The straps are formed so that each one attaches to the hanger along a predetermined length of a vertical edge thereof. Each strap tapers down so that its end portion is narrower than the predetermined length. This reportedly allows the weight of the skateboard to be supported while at the same time allowing the skateboard to be positioned as low as possible for wearer comfort. A vertically oriented skateboard having its upper wheels extending outwardly is positioned against the hanger so that a loop formed by the two straps is under the outwardly-extending upper wheels, thereby providing support for the skateboard as it is transported. In a further embodiment of the invention, a single strap extending from one side portion of the holder is provided. The end portion of the single strap is attached to the other side of the hanger so as to form a loop for holding the skateboard as in the first embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,818 relates to a carrier rack for bicycles comprising a load-supporting platform composed of a peripheral frame and at least one cross piece that has internal threads at each end. The upper end of each of a pair of struts is clamped between the cross piece and the respective side of the frame by a screw that passes through holes in the side portion and the upper end of the strut and is threaded into the end portion of the cross piece. A rear carrier rack includes a pair of front end connecting bars attached to the platform for adjustment fore and aft. Each connecting bar is a flat metal band, the major portion of which is oriented flatwise to the platform. The front end portion of each connecting bar is twisted approximately 90° so that it lies flatwise to the seat stays. Each connecting bar is connected to a seat stay by an offset ring clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,460 relates to a carrier for transport of a skateboard which leaves use of the hands free, includes a flexible resiliently deformable pad body with front and back faces configured to cover substantially the upper back of the bearer. The lateral sides of the pad body have pairs of attachment members to which cinching straps removably attach across the back face to cinchingly loop around the axle support brackets of a skateboard vertically oriented and positioned with its topside against the back face of the pad body and its wheels extending outwardly. The lateral edges of the pad body at the attachment member and the attachment members are drawn tightly against the lateral margins to restrain lateral movement of the skateboard, vertical movement of which is restrained by the loops about the axle support brackets. A plurality of lateral attachment member pairs reportedly permits vertical adjustment of the board on the pad body and supplementarily provides for attachment of skateboarding accessory articles. Compact articles may be accommodated in a back face pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,051 relates to an apparatus for releasably retaining a recreational board, such as a skateboard, snowboard or skis. In one embodiment, the apparatus has a main body with a front portion to which one or more straps is attached, and a rear portion to which a pair of opposing flaps is attached. The flaps extend from the main body such that the second flap overlaps the first flap when the two are wrapped in opposite directions around the recreational board. The overlapping surfaces of the two flaps are secured together to releasably retain the board. A connector is fixed to the second flap and extends from the rear portion of the carrier to the front portion of the carrier where it terminates in a grip. A force exerted on the grip subjects the connector to tension, causes the second flap to be separated from the first flap, and releases the board. In another embodiment, the connector extends through apertures in the front and rear portions of the main body. In still another embodiment, the connector extends through both the apertures and a tubular sleeve that is either attached to or incorporated within the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,238 relates to a coupling device that is provided with one end secured to the front end of a skate board and the other end secured to the rear axle of a baby carriage. The coupling device includes a coupler, a belt, a buckle article and a mounting block. The coupler is divided into two halves. Both ends of each half are provided with screwing holes. Two halves of the coupler are screwed to the rear axle of a baby carriage, the mounting block is screwed to the front end of a skate board, and one end of the belt is connected with the buckle article. After being penetrated through the buckle ring of the mounting block and encircling the center of the coupler, the other end of the belt is penetrated through the buckle article and fastened by the pressing piece of the buckle article.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,707 relates to devices for reportedly carrying, storing, and deterring the theft of elongate recreational boards such as snowboards, skis, skateboards, surfboards, sailboats and the like.
U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2005/0218171 relates to a method or process reportedly allowing a skateboard to be attached to the bottom of a backpack. This provides the carrier of the backpack to either carry the backpack and skateboard together as one unit, or will also allow the carrier to remove the skateboard and ride it, while carrying the backpack on their back.
U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2005/0258208 relates to a carrying apparatus for transporting sports or activity equipment, such as a skateboard, in-line skates, a surfboard and/or the like, which attaches to a bicycle is disclosed. The carrying apparatus has a generally Y-shaped holding member and an adapter. The holding member holds a skateboard, in-line skates and/or a surfboard, while the adapter secures the carrying apparatus to a bicycle. The holding member preferably has a first extension member which extends into a first prong and a second extension member which extends into a second prong. The prongs connect at an adjoining central point. The adapter preferably has a first side portion and a second side portion, each of which may have a generally C-shaped portion. An inner wall of the first side portion and the second side portion fit around a seat support bar of a bicycle.
In the drawings, FIG. 10 shows an embodiment of a prior art apparatus reportedly for use in carrying a skateboard.
In view of the prior art, a need still exists for a carrier device adapted to carry a piece of equipment such as a skateboard or the like while riding a bicycle, moped, motor bike, scooter, or the like without having the rider carry such equipment.